


Power and Control

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Very Very Mild), Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), But it's also very gentle and consensual, Collars, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hunk just wants Shiro to relax, It sounds really filthy and it is, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Shiro can't let go of the stress of the day.  Hunk might have a solution.





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the NSFW room of the Whisper discord.

Shiro was tense.

It was obvious in the little motions. The way his fingers twitched and tensed against the table, the hard set of his jaw. The way Shiro’s eyes darted to the door every few seconds, as if reassessing how quickly he could escape.

All of him was a bow, pulled back and waiting for release. The strained curve of his shoulders and painfully straight line of his back said that Shiro needed to let go.

Once, Hunk would have missed all of that. It would have been just part of the Shiro package. Who could blame him for being stressed? He’d been through so much.

But since starting… whatever this was, Hunk had started to really understand the man behind the tension. He’d seen Shiro relaxed, his eyes heavily lidded and smile easy as he lounged back against the pillows. He’d heard Shiro’s laugh without any of his airs or worries. 

The tension was learned, they were carved into Shiro by a year of torture.

But they were not inherent with him. He didn’t need to carry it with him all the time.

While Hunk may have learned to spot the cues, to pick out the details that said Shiro was standing on the edge, he quite hadn’t learned what to do about it.

Running his thumb over the necklace of soft, braided leather, Hunk considered.

Sex, he knew how to start. Hunk could just pull Shiro somewhere secluded and kiss his neck and ears until he got the picture. But in this mood, Shiro was liable to say no for the wrong reasons. Not because he didn’t want it, but because he hadn’t earned it. He didn’t  _ deserve _ the break.

What Shiro needed wasn’t just sex anyway. He needed what he and Hunk had discussed but only tried twice before.

Each time, Shiro had come to him with this very necklace and placed it in Hunk’s palm, fingers intentionally brushing just a second longer than necessary. Then he’d gotten on his knees for Hunk, eyes bright, shoulders relaxed, and handed over responsibility. 

For just a few hours, Shiro trusted his worries, his fears, his tension to Hunk. 

Hunk didn’t have to touch them, other than to remember that they were there. Like a keepsake box he kept on his dresser. But it was enough distance to let Shiro really relax, to take the break he desperately needed but couldn’t bring himself to accept.

The next day, Shiro had always been more relaxed. More alert, He smiled more, he had a spring to his step he’d lost. Everyone noticed - Lance loved making jokes about how getting laid helped Shiro’s mood.

But Hunk had never started this. It felt odd, to go to Shiro and demand he hand over his worries. Not his place. Not his right.

So Hunk had stood back and watched, waiting for Shiro to give him a sign. A look, a word, anything.

He never did.

It was time for Hunk to take this into his own hands. If Shiro didn’t want this, if he objected to the action, he could tell that to Hunk’s face.

Shiro needed release, and Hunk needed Shiro happy and healthy. All of him ached from the tension in his lover, and he wouldn’t be able to relax until he’d helped.

Which was why Hunk was here, rubbing the collar between his fingers and knocking on Shiro’s door.

After a moment, it opened, revealing Shiro. He was still dressed, and he braced one forearm on the door frame as he blinked blearily. Most of him looked as put together as always, but his bangs were fluffed up like he’d been running his fingers through it, and there were lines between his brow and at the corner of his eyes.

“Hunk,” he greeted, voice rough. “Did you need something?”

Holding up the collar, Hunk took a deep breath. “Actually, I was thinking you might.”

That was the wrong tactic, because Shiro’s expression steeled. “I’m fine,” he said, taking a step back. 

Hunk sighed and closed his eyes. “You’ll survive, sure. But tell me, have you been able to relax at all since going to bed?”

From the harsh set of Shiro’s jaw, the answer was no.

“It doesn’t need to be this.” Hunk held up the collar between two fingers. “It can be, because I think it’ll do you good. If you don’t want this in particular, it can be cuddling or talking or kissing or anything.  I don’t want to fight to get you to relax, Shiro. That doesn’t make any sense. But I need to help you.”

Shiro took a deep breath, eyes darting over Hunk’s face. “It’s not your responsibility,” he finally said. “It shouldn’t be on you for me to be…” He trailed off and shook his head. “You don’t have to.”

Stepping forward into the room, heart pounding in his chest, Hunk gripped the collar tightly. “I want to. Shiro, please. It’s not wrong of you to accept help. And it is my responsibility, at least a little, right? Since we started doing this.” He gestured vaguely to the room. “The idea was that I got to help you, I thought. I looked after you.”

“That wasn’t forever,” Shiro insisted, his closed expression finally cracking. “I- Hunk, no, that’s not what I meant. You don’t have to clean up after me all the time because of what we do in bed. I never wanted to put that on your shoulders.”

Hunk shook his head and took another step forward. “You didn’t foist it on me. I  _ want _ the chance to help you.  I-” Hunk specialized in breaking apart broad concepts into easily understood pieces, but he didn’t have words for this. For the satisfaction he got when Shiro was undone in bed, the tension drained out of him. For the knowledge that he’d helped, he’d done something powerful and useful. It was the same way he felt after getting a recipe just right, or when he put together all the parts of a complex machine.  He’d done something quantifiably right, changed the world for the better, even in this small, personal way.

Staring at him like he was speaking nonsense, Shiro bit his bottom lip. “Hunk, you don’t-”

“Do you want this?”

Shiro went silent. Then, haltingly, he nodded.

So Hunk held up the necklace, his hands steady but his heart pounding.

For a long moment, Shiro only looked down at the necklace as if he expected it to jump up and run away. But then he finally reached down and took it, so it lay limply across his fingers. “I don’t know if I can… do something heavy.”

“It doesn’t have to be sex at all,” Hunk replied gently. “It’s not about that. It’s about taking a break. You need it, Shiro, and I need to help you.”

Closing his eyes, Shiro gave another nod. Then he brought the necklace to his throat and clasped it. Together, the strands made for a sturdy collar, but each of them were easy enough to break or burn through, if Shiro ever felt the need.

Hunk really hoped he wouldn’t, but just in case.

As soon as he dropped his arms, some of the tension seemed to slide off of Shiro’s shoulders. He took a deep breath, then looked at Hunk is askance.

Right. Taking control meant making decisions. Hunk hadn’t really planned past this part.

For now, Hunk stepped forward and cupped Shiro’s cheek. For a long moment he stood still, almost stonily, then he leaned into the warm palm. Once Shiro gave in that little bit, Hunk pulled him in for a kiss. It was both comfort and reward, coaxing him to lean in more.

“I’d like you to get in your pajamas for me,” Hunk told him. “If something happens later we can take them back off, but I want you comfortable and out of those work clothes.

Shiro’s brows rose, clearly surprised by the request. But he nodded anyway and pulled down his vest, still without saying a word.

For now, that was alright. Shiro tended to be quiet at first. It was hard for him to let go, even if he needed the break. He knew his safe word, knew he was allowed to use it. Had, once, though not in a scene, just in normal sex.

Hunk would give him time. The universe expected perfection of Shiro, a wind up soldier to keep going and going no matter what was happening. That was the problem, and Hunk wanted to be a solution, or at least a bandage.

The vest came off quickly, and the boots next. There was still hesitation as Shiro pulled his shirt off, even after all this time. He folded it neatly and rested it on his desk, then started on his pants. Slowly, tension crept back up into his shoulders.

Stepping over, Hunk hummed to announce his presence, just in case, then put his hand on the small of Shiro’s back. The skin was uneven and knotted under his fingers, but Hunk’s hands were calloused and rough as well. Shiro had worked, and fought, and survived. Now that he was used to it, Hunk didn’t care.

But Shiro still did.

“Well done,” Hunk said, rubbing up and down Shiro’s spine. He pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek, then the hinge of his jaw. It forced him to relax and stop clenching.

Glancing back over, Shiro accidentally banged their noses together, then reeled back. “Sorry.  Um.   I didn’t do anything. I just took of my shirt.”

Hunk kissed him again, this time on the lips. “That’s not easy for you. But you did it, so I’m pleased with you.”

Predictably, delightfully, a flush bloomed over Shiro’s cheeks. He opened his mouth to argue, then ducked his head and nodded. Slowly, the tension bled back out of his shoulders, even as he pushed his pants down off his thighs.

It was enough.

Hunk continued to rub as Shiro stepped out of his pants. He only let go so he could pull on the silken, oversized pajamas, the same style as the other paladins.

Already, he looked much more comfortable. Not able to sleep, not by a long shot, but at least he wasn’t still in work clothes, and therefore a work mindset.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Hunk nodded to the desk. “Can you bring me your pad?”

Shiro nodded, though one of his brows jumped up curiously. He didn’t ask, though, simply retrieving it and handing it over.

“Thank you.” Hunk took the pad, then wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s and brought them to his mouth to kiss the knuckles.

Again, the flush appeared. “Hunk,” Shiro objected, his other hand clenching tightly. The muscles of his arm worked, like he was considering pulling back. “You don’t have to do this.”

“This is all on me,” Hunk replied easily, brows up. “You’re doing what I want, remember? Not the other way around.”

As if those had been the magic words, Shiro’s arm went limp. “Okay,” he said, almost breathless. “Yeah.”

Giving his hand one last kiss, Hunk let go, then patted his things. “I want you to lay down and rest your head right here. I don’t want you to get up unless you need to. And when I say need, I mean ‘I need to go to the bathroom’, not ‘I need to work’. Go it?”

Understanding bloomed in Shiro’s eyes, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Ah. Got it.”

Hm. That tone was slightly off. While Hunk was still puzzling out what conclusion Shiro had come to, he was already laying out. He rested his chin on Hunk’s thigh and started to squirm forward, mouth open-

Oh.

Hunk pressed the meat of his palm to Shiro’s forehead, stopping him cold. “That’s not what I asked of you.”

Freezing, Shiro’s eyes darted up to meet Hunk’s. “It’s not?”

“Repeat back what I said.”

“Lay down, put your head on your thigh, and don’t get up,” Shiro repeated back, brow furrowing.

Hunk stared him down. “Did I ask for anything else?”

The flush returned, as did the thoughtful frown. “I guess not. I thought it was implied.”

Tapping on his forehead again, Hunk shook his head. “I’m not going to imply anything. That’s not the point here. I’m going to tell you what I want, and you do just that. No leaping ahead, no predicting me, no worrying. Orders and obeying, and that’s all. Leave it behind, Lieutenant.”

Shiro continued to stare, then he let out a chuckle. “Yeah. Alright. I’m not used to that. Huh.” With that, he flopped his head down, following the order properly. But he didn’t seem to know what to do beyond that, twitching in place as he waited.

Well, he’d better get comfortable, because he was going to be staying there for a while.

With one hand, Hunk pulled up a translated novel on the tech pad. With the other, he pet down from the top of Shiro’s head down between his shoulders. Over and over, slow, heavy strokes. Hunk had always been tactile, learning best by taking apart machines and holding the pieces in his hands. Like he’d learned the handles of his tools, Hunk memorized the sensations of Shiro’s body. Silken hair to velvety, rasping buzz, warm skin to soft cloth. Repeat, over and over.

At first, Shiro stayed too still and tense to be natural, clearly waiting for the next order. But when it didn’t come, and minutes passed, he finally unwound again. Each press of Hunk’s  hand seemed to rub away some of the tension, and soon Shiro was gently leaning into the touch each time he brushed his hair.

There it was. The rest of the time, there was Shiro, the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron.  In these moments there was new this person. The one who craved touch, who smiled wide and goofily. The one with an impish streak but who loved to cuddle close and drop surprise kisses anywhere he could reach. 

The one Hunk wanted to call ‘Takashi’, but didn’t dare. Not yet.

Once Shiro was relaxed, Hunk started to switch it up. He ran the tip of his pointer down Shiro’s nose, memorizing the line and where it was interrupted by his scar. He brushed his thumb along the square of his jaw, scraped his knuckles along the prominent cheek bones.

Hunk learned Shiro’s face, taking him piece by piece.

At first, Shiro chased the fingers, expecting some goal, some purpose. But it quickly became obvious Hunk was just exploring, so he flopped back down. By now, his breathing had steadied and slowed, nearly asleep.

If he did crash, Hunk wouldn’t complain. Shiro needed as much sleep as he could get. But Hunk tested, sometimes, tapping the very tip of his nose or tracing the curve of his mouth, just to make him smile.

One of those times, Hunk pressed his thumb to Shiro’s bottom lip. “Suck for me.”

Instantly, eagerly, Shiro took the finger into his mouth. His tongue lashed, at first violent. But Hunk never pushed him or took it away, so it slowly became a gentle lap, like licking an ice cream cone. When Hunk looked down, he could see the hollows of Shiro’s cheeks from his sucking.

Perfect. Hunk let him continue, pretending to read. It was impossible to concentrate when Shiro was suckling on his thumb, going from seductive to sweet as he settled back down. But it gave himself something to look at, an excuse to just sit there and let Shiro have some time.

Once it had been about half an hour of laying there, Hunk glanced down and pulled his thumb back away. “Look up at me, please.”

Shiro obeyed instantly. His gaze was soft, nearly hazy, and his lips were red and wet from all the work. But he looked peaceful, too, in a way Hunk so rarely got to see. Even when he had Shiro well fucked under him, he didn’t usually look like this.

Just when he was wearing that collar.

Just when Hunk got to see Takashi.

“Lovely,” he murmured, brushing his thumb over the reddened, tempting mouth. “Just perfect.”

The blush reappeared, covering Shiro’s cheeks and making his scar blend with his skin. But this time he didn’t object, just watched Hunk like he was the sun. Like he was the source of all that was good and living.

It was lovely, to have someone like Shiro regard him that highly.

“How are you feeling?” Hunk asked gently. “Are you up for more?”

Shiro blinked at him, thoughts visibly slow in his calm, submissive state. 

As much as Hunk would have liked to let him be, he needed Shiro’s word on this one. “Use your words, beautiful.” He cupped Shiro’s jaw again, pulling it up slightly, just a nudge. “Would you like more?”

“If you want,” Shiro replied, leaning eagerly into the touch. His lips found Hunk’s palm, sucking at the center and lapping over the skin. 

“Shiro, that’s not an answer. Please, be good for me. Do you want it?”

Some of the bliss drained from Shiro’s face. It was painful, but not worse than accidentally going farther than Shiro wanted. Right now, he was so eager to please. Hunk never wanted to take advantage of that.

Finally, Shiro nodded, hiding his face in Hunk’s huge hand. “Yes,” he managed, thin and thready. “Please.”

There it was. “Perfect,” Hunk murmured, petting his bangs back. “Thank you for telling me. You did well.”

Shiro’s eyes stayed screwed up, but he nodded and went back to licking. This time, he added scrapes of his teeth, worrying the edge of Hunk’s calluses. 

Impatient, then.

Patting his other thigh, Hunk spread his legs and hooked them over the side of the bed. “You can suck me now, then.”

Head snapping up, Shiro shot him a beaming smile and rolled off the bed. He scooted over on his knees, nuzzling eagerly at the inside of Hunk’s soft thigh. “Please,” he agreed, throaty again. Before Hunk could do more than pick up his hands, he shoved his face against the very visible bulge in Hunk’s pants, sucking through the fabric.

Hunk took hold of Shiro’s bangs and pulled him back by that, slow and gentle. But he knew what Shiro liked, and wasn’t surprised by the moan that drew out of him. “I have to get out first.”

From the slow, stubborn blink Shiro shoot him, he disagreed entirely.

Well, that was Hunk’s call. Someday it’d be fun to have Shiro lick and drool over his boxer-clad cock, but that wasn’t today. Right now, it was about calming Shiro, not working him up. So he gave another yank on the bangs, just enough to make Shiro’s hips buck eagerly, then let go and undid his fly.

As soon as Hunk’s cock was free, Shiro let out a low, rumbling moan. He started forward, but then paused, eyes rolling up to beg at Hunk with his mouth hanging open.

Shiro was far gone, to have already abandoned his dignity. Hunk was glad to see it, almost as glad as he was to finally not be trapped in his pants anymore.

“Go on. You can have it.”

Pushing forward, Shiro took the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the slit, lapping off all the precome and digging in for more. Hunk held onto Shiro’s hair again, mostly for instinctive balance. Even just the grip made him groan again, and this time the vibrations ran through Hunk’s cock.

It was amazing.

Hunk tapped the top of Shiro’s head. “Can you take it all?”

Immediately, Shiro’s eyes flashed, and he started to bob.

At the end of the day, Shiro was cut from the same cloth as Keith and Lance. He was competitive, and he lived to outperform expectations. 

If that meant swallowing all of Hunk’s girth down his throat, that’s what Shiro would do.

Hunk had to be careful playing this card. He was fairly certain Shiro would chase a goal long past sense, just for the satisfaction of victory and the praise after. But he’d deep throated Hunk fairly comfortably in his right mind before, so this should be safe as possible.

Which Shiro was proving aptly by continuing to take more and more of him with each shift.

Soon, Hunk felt the head of his cock hit the back of Shiro’s throat. He gave a full bodied jerk, fingers finding and digging into Hunk’s knees, even the metal ones. But he didn’t stop, trying to force himself farther.

So Hunk pulled Shiro off his cock, shuddering at the wet pop and click as he came free.

“Wait,” he ordered, shivering at his own low tone. Hunk hadn’t known he could sound like that - sound so commanding - until he had to stop Shiro in his tracks. It worked like a dream now, Shiro held still and tense like a dog on a lead. The spit cooled on Hunk’s cock, making him shiver and ache, but he’d make Shiro take a breath.

And if it teased them both, well, neither of them were opposed.

Rather than verballing cuing him, Hunk pulled Shiro forward by his bangs. It was just an encouraging tug, but Shiro shot forward like he’d been yanked. He took Hunk back in his mouth and got right back to what he’d been doing, this time not gagging as Hunk slid down.

There it was.

Within moments, Shiro had Hunk all the way in his mouth, nose pressed to skin and hair, lips working at the very base.

It felt amazing. Hot and wet, working around him with every absent shift.

Almost as good was the look up pure, happy triumph in Shiro’s eyes.

“That’s my boy,” Hunk breathed, petting Shiro’s bangs back down as he pulled back and took in air. “Just like that. You’re so good, and you listen to me so well. That mouth is perfect for my cock. You’re perfect.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, then seemed to sparkle with satisfaction. He pushed back down and held for a moment before bobbing back off.

Want and greed bubbled in Hunk’s stomach, egged on by Shiro’s open enjoyment and eagerness. Shiro loved doing this. He’d said as much on other days, and the look in his eyes was obvious.

So Hunk tightened his grip on Shiro’s bangs and cupped the back of his head. When Shiro came up for air, Hunk said, “I’m going to hold you down.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, then shut in bliss. He let out a muffled noise, a groan turned into a cough from his stuffed mouth, and his hips worked again.

That would be a yes. Even so, Hunk waited, giving Shiro plenty of chances to pull back if the idea wasn’t comfortable.

Instead, he pushed forward slightly, as if asking what the hold up was.

With a smile, Hunk yanked Shiro down further, until he was completely down his throat again. This time, he held him there, counting to five before letting up.

Shiro pulled all the way off, taking a gasping breath like he’d been underwater. Then he let out a filthy moan, squirming on his knees.   _ “Hunk,” _ he managed, barely more than a rumble.  “Yes.”

“That’s it,” Hunk breathed, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair one more time.  “You’re so good for me.”  With that, he pulled him forward again, right back down on his cock.  This time, he timed it for ten seconds before pulling off - never too long, so even if he missed a breath, he’d be just fine.  But enough to be pulled onto Hunk’s cock and to feel it, to know he was being kept still.

To know Hunk was in control now.

To know he could give in completely.

Hunk’s cock twitched in Shiro’s mouth, jerking as pleasure coiled in him.  He yanked Shiro off harder than before and held him away.  Mouth open, Shiro let out a whine, tongue straining for more.

The sight nearly made Hunk come right then and there.  But he had other goals tonight.

“Farther?” Hunk asked.  When Shiro didn’t look away from his cock, Hunk tapped him on the jaw until he looked up.  “Shiro.  Farther?”

Again, Shiro hesitated, visibly fighting to make himself speak.  But he gave a sharp nod.  “Yes.”

Hunk leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head.  “Thank you.  Lay out on the bed then, on your stomach.”

Shiro stood, the silky fabric of his pajama pants visibly tented and wet on the front.  Climbing around Hunk, he sprawled out, back arched as he glanced back to watch Hunk.  His eyes were dark and blown, gray overtaken by his pupils, and mouth an absolute, filthy mess.  As Hunk watched, he licked his lips, as if searching for the last of Hunk’s taste.

Gorgeous.

Turning, Hunk reached for Shiro’s storage space and pulled out the generously sized bottle of lube.  He didn’t pop it open just yet, instead smoothing his hand down the arched line of Shiro’s spine.  “I’m going to leave your clothes on,” he decided, looking him over.  “Because I like the way it looks when it’s shoved up and out of my way.  And because I like the idea of you trapped and grinding against your wet pants as you leak for me.”

It was phrased like an order, but laying it out gave Shiro the chance to object.  He was protective of his clothing, understandably, and it was best to give him a chance to argue now.

But instead Shiro’s eyes rolled back as he groaned.  “Yes,” he managed, breathless and awed.  Almost prayer.  “Hunk, please.”

Hunk pressed a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head.  Placing the bottle on the bed, still firmly closed, he pushed both his hands under Shiro’s shirt.  It rucked up on his wrists, safely out of the way and he scratched down the lines of Shiro’s back.  It wasn’t a smooth ride, his fingers often interrupted by sharp ridges and ropey scars.  But it made Shiro’s head fall back, his whole body bowed.

The back of Shiro’s neck, right where it met his neck, was a sensitive spot.  Hunk bit down on it, barely more than a scrape of teeth against his spine.  Shiro still keened, fingers scraping against the sheets below.  Bracing on his right arm, Shiro reached back, trying to touch.

But Hunk took the wrist and pressed it down hard, firm and unyielding.  “No.  Keep these up here.  You’re not allowed to do anything but hold yourself up like this.  Understood?”

“Hunk,” Shiro managed, for the first time in protest.  “Want to touch you.”

Nipping again, Hunk smirked at Shiro’s gasp.  “It’s not about what you want.  I’m in charge, remember?  Your job is to listen to me.”

Shiro’s keen made it clear he had no substantial objections to that.

Pushing up the back of Shiro’s shirt, Hunk tucked the end into the head hole.  It twisted into itself, holding up for the moment and leaving his hands free to explore.  He reached around and ran the rough pads of his fingers over Shiro’s nipples.

“Oh!”  Shiro’s hips worked and his fingers scratched at the sheets again.

Hunk chuckled and pinched, rolling them both between his fingers.  “So sensitive here.  I like listening to your noises.  Let’s me know I’m doing a good job.”

Turning his head around, Shiro brushed his lips against the top of Hunk’s head.  “You’re doing a great job,” he told him.  It wasn’t like his usual praising tone: this was softer, breathier.  A subtle ‘thank you.’

“So are you.” Hunk kissed his cheek, running his fingers down Shiro’s sides to make him squirm.  “I’m glad I can do this for you.”

“I’m glad you want to.” Shiro’s smile had a hint of something vulnerable and raw, so Hunk kissed his cheek again.

Always.  He tried to show that in the soft brush of his lips and the drag of his fingertips.  From Shiro’s smile, he understood.

Focusing again, Hunk scraped his hands down, feather light over Shiro’s stomach as a tease.  When Shiro tried to push down into the touch, Hunk moved with him, never letting him get more than what was offered.

Shiro didn’t get the set the pace, except to veto.  That was the point.

Further down, Hunk undid the tie on the front of Shiro’s pants, just to give him a little more room to work.  Then he came back around and groped Shiro’s ass, just because he could.

Squeaking, Shiro bucked against the bed, then up into Hunk’s hands.  “Hi there,” he said, a laugh to his voice.  The quick conversation seemed to have drawn him out a little, pulled him out of the headspace he’d occupied.

Fine for now.  Hunk could bring him back down in a bit.  So long as he wasn’t tensing and stressed, that wasn’t a problem.

“Mhmm,” Hunk replied, kissing the back of his neck, right above the knot of the collar.  “This is one of the best perks.  I should take advantage while I have the chance.”

Shiro’s chuckle was a low rumble, and he pushed back with a sinuous roll of his hips.  “Help yourself.”

Snorting out another laugh, Hunk bit down on the back of Shiro’s neck, harder this time.  It made him cry out, suddenly louder, and he snickered.  “Oh, I will.”  With that, he shoved the back of the pants down, until just the curve of his ass was revealed.  His cock stayed trapped inside, held tight by the angle, and even his balls were blocked off from view and touch.  Then he groped again, this time on bare skin.

A choked gasp escaped Shiro.  His head fell back completely as he ground down on the bed, losing himself in the filthy action for a long moment.  “Oh,” he managed.

“Oh,” Hunk agreed, absolutely smug.  He finally picked the bottle up again, uncapping it and letting it pour over Shiro’s ass.  It pooled between his crack, wetting the fabric below.  When he was satisfied at the mess, Hunk closed it again, then ran his fingers between Shiro’s cheeks to spread the lube and brush against his hole.  

Groaning, again, Shiro pressed up.  _  “Hunk,”  _ he managed, throaty now.  He rolled his hips down, this time smooth and eager as a stripper on stage.  “Yeah, like that.”

It was amazing to watch.

It was also a performance. 

Hunk gave him a sound smack on the ass.  “Don’t try to play me,” he warned, crooking a finger up to tug gently on the rim of Shiro.  This time, his groan sounded ripped from his lungs.  “I know you better than that.  I won’t be manipulated into doing what you want.  You don’t get to control this.  Now stay still and brace yourself.”

Shiro shifted, so he was on his forearms instead of his hands.  He grabbed onto the sheets like he was holding on for dear life and nodded, words gone again.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Hunk said, slow and deliberate.  He enunciated like he’d been reminded to all his life, the sharp crack of the ‘k’ drawn out on his lips.  “At exactly the pace I want.  Slow.  Long.  And if you can’t be good for me, I’ll hold your hips down and  _ take _ it.”

It was all hot air, or at least close to it.  Actually restraining Shiro in a meaningful way was not only highly unlikely, but a dangerous game.

But it still made Shiro moan and duck his head, loose and pliant again.  He didn’t out right beg, but he gave a pitched noise that was just shy of a whine.

With that, Hunk pushed in his first finger fully.  It slid in with ease, with how relaxed Shiro still was, so he worked in the second and started to crook.

Almost immediately, Shiro’s hips began to work.  It wasn’t fully rocking, so Hunk let him, just to see if he’d get it under command.

But then Shiro peeked back over his shoulder, flushed and red and oh so impish, and he realized it was a test.

Pulling his fingers back out, Hunk smacked again, loud but not painful.  “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, bottom lip jutting out in threat of a pout.  

“Is this being good?”

Shiro tilted his head. “Is it?”

So that was the game he wanted, hm?

Throwing his leg fully over Shiro’s knees, Hunk planted his hand in the center of Shiro’s back and shoved him further down.  He landed with a yelp, elbows sliding on the silken surface.  Then, Hunk used that hand to grab Shiro’s hip and hold in in place, before working in three fingers, already scissoring.  

“You know it’s not,” Hunk said.  “You were doing something I didn’t tell you to.  I know you’re better than that.”

Finally, Shiro’s head drooped, giving in.  “I’m sorry,” he replied, a bit more sulky than sincere.  He gave an experimental shift, but Hunk kept him relatively in place with just the one hand.  “Hunk, please.”

Hunk paused his fingers and started to pull them out, pausing with just the tips still inside.  “Do you want me to stop?”

_ “No!”   _ This time, there was no snark.  Shiro’s shoulders dropped and his legs went utterly limp.  Giving in.  Submission.  Finally letting go of even the joking tendency to take back control.  “Please.  I won’t anymore.  I promise.  No more controlling.”

Kissing down his back, right under where his shirt was still tangled up, Hunk smiled.  “There we go.  I knew my good boy was in there.”  There was a faint shudder from that, which Hunk could only tell because his lips were on Shiro’s spine.

With that, Hunk slid the fingers back in, working them quickly.  After a moment, he held him open and poured more lube down, slicking him anew.  It drew a soft keen out of Shiro, a gasping sob, which made Hunk smile softly.

Finally, he was stretched.  Hunk should maybe have kept going, worked him a little more, but he’d been aching and near ready to burst since Shiro was sucking on his cock like it was the only thing keeping him alive.  He only had so much patience.

So Hunk lined up and rubbed against Shiro’s bare ass, slicking himself up on the mess.  Using the hand that wasn’t pinning Shiro’s hips, Hunk pressed the cheeks together around his cock and rutted.

It felt amazing.  Shiro had enough of a butt to be soft, and enough muscle to have something to grind against.  More importantly, it made Shiro’s mouth fall open and his whole body jolt in surprise and need.

Hunk waited until Shiro let out another of those pleading, reedy whines before lining up.  “Sorry,” he murmured, not at all apologetic.  “It was too tempting.  You look so nice like this.  Framed, a little red, eager.”  He pulled Shiro’s cheeks apart and made a considering noise.  “Then again, that hole of yours looks lovely too.  All of you does, really.  Maybe I should take my time touching every inch of you, to remind you how much I like it.”

The only response he got was a whimper, and the way Shiro’s tight grip strained the sheets.

Chuckling softly, Hunk pressed one last kiss to the back of Shiro’s neck, right where it was red from the previous bites.  When he shifted, the knot from his collar would rub it, a constant reminder of the mark.  Then finally, mercifully, painfully slowly, Hunk pushed into Shiro’s hole.

It was torture to draw it out.  Shiro felt amazing inside, slick and hot.  Every part of Hunk wanted to give in and drive home, then to fuck the way they both craved.

But it was about more than carnal want.  It that was all, Hunk would have just had Shiro suck him off.  It was about something deeper, more fundamental.  It was proving that Shiro could give up the control, and that Hunk could handle it.  Where Shiro got to relax and trust and give up everything, Hunk got to organize and fiddle and control until he was content everything was perfect.  Shiro gave up the strain that weighed him down, and Hunk had a tool against the gnawing anxiety.

So Hunk went slow, making the first slide home take as long as he could possibly stand.

Then he held still for the count of five, holding his breath as he fought his instincts.  Once enough time had passed, he pulled out, dragging Shiro’s clinging, greedy hole down his shaft.  Listening to the slow release of air from Shiro, luxuriating in the play of muscles below his hands as he struggled not to buck.

“Beautiful,” Hunk breathed.  “You’re perfect like this.  I’m not going to last long at this rate, unless I really draw it out.”

Shiro whined again, undone, openly pleading.

So Hunk snapped his hips home in one go.

That was when Shiro cried out.

He repeated the process, the slow drag out and then the fast thrust home.  It was the best of both worlds, giving into the fire under his skin while still proving his control again and again.

Eventually, Hunk shifted his grip on Shiro’s shoulder.  He’d had to hold tight to keep him still, but it wasn’t until he let go he realized how hard he’d been holding.

Oops.

Glancing up, Shiro didn’t seem to react to being let loose.  He was still laying there with his head down, face away from Hunk, breathing ragged.

It was a sign of giving in and pleasure, but it could mean something else, too.

When was the last time Shiro had spoken?

Pausing his draw out, Hunk ran his fingers gently along Shiro’s sides, just shy of ticklish.  “Shiro?”

No response but more panting.

“Shiro,” Hunk repeated, more commanding.  “Hey, are you there?”

A whine, a shifting of his hips.  Nothing else.

Oh, hell.

“Castle,” Hunk called, stopping completely and pulling his chest away.  “I need to see your face, Shiro.  Look at me.”

Starting, Shiro turned as best he could.  His cheeks were flushed and his eyes hazy, but they focused right on him.  “Hunk?”

Heart clenching, he cupped Shiro’s cheek.  “Hey, you went quiet, there.  Everything good for you?”

“Want it harder,” Shiro replied, just a hint of a sulk to his voice.  Then he blinked and realized Hunk was being more serious than that.  “M’fine.  Just…words.”  He made a vague, circular gesture at himself.

Shiro could make up speeches on the fly, could pluck the right phrases out of the air to give the whole team a morale boost.  But actually asking for something closed up his throat.

“Hold on, I’m going to move you.”  With that, Hunk hooked his hands under Shiro’s waist and heaved them both up, until they were both upright, though Shiro was still on his cock.

Scrambling, Shiro’s breath left like it was punched out of him.  “Deep,” he managed, gasping.   _ “Oh.” _

Hunk winced.  He’d tried to keep Shiro steady, but it might not have worked well.  “You alright?”

“Yeah.”  Shiro flopped back against his chest, boneless and pliant.  Now, at least, Hunk could see his face better.  “S’good.”

Running his knuckles along Shiro’s jaw, Hunk sighed.  “I thought I might have hurt you, holding you down.  How’s your hip?”

Shiro let out a low snort.  “Bruised.  But good. Like it.”  He tilted his head to look over at Hunk, smiling softly.  “I’m good.  Love you.”

Chest warm, Hunk ducked his head around to kiss Shiro.  “I love you too.  I just want this to be perfect.”

“It is.”  Shiro’s head lolled back, eyes closed.  “I feel good.”  It was a simple sentence, but the relief and awe in it was undeniable.

Shiro wasn’t hurting.  For the moment, for once, he was relaxed and happy.  Which meant Hunk was doing this right.

Holding Shiro close, Hunk nodded into his hair.  “Good.”  Then he glanced down, taking in the sight of him. The movement had finally untangled Shiro’s shirt, which hung down and covered his chest again.  His pants stayed in place, straining obviously from Shiro’s neglected cock.  All the lube that Hunk had dribbled over him was dripping down, wetting Hunk’s pants where his fly was parted.

It was probably time to give him what he’d been needing.

“Want to come in your pants?”

Shiro keened, eyes snapping closed.  He stayed limp, hands uselessly to his side, apparently having learned his lesson.

This time, Hunk allowed him his quiet.  Body language could be misinterpreted, but there was no way to misunderstand the begging need on Shiro’s face.

So Hunk reached down, cupping Shiro through his silky pants and massaging him.  At the same time, he started to rock, bucking his hips just enough to grind him inside Shiro.

It was an awkward position, especially with Shiro’s not insignificant weight pushing down on him.  But they were both so painfully worked up, and Hunk knew just where to rub at the base of Shiro’s cock.  Then he took the head between his fingers and rubbed his thumb against the slid, flicking his nail just enough to threaten pain-

Shiro came.

When he did, he clenched around Hunk’s cock, nearly milking him with the force.

After being blown, teasing Shiro, fucking him so painfully slowly, then stopping out of worry-

Hunk came hard too, only barely keeping his balance.

He came back to himself slowly, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s shoulder.  Then he started to move his hand again, continuing to milk Shiro through his orgasm.

_ “Aah!”  _  Shiro scrambled at the sheets, mouth hanging open and pupils utterly blown.  “H-hunk!”

Hunk glanced over his face, his smile growing into a full smirk.  “Mmm, yes?”

His answer was another nonverbal keen, this one strangled.  But it wasn’t a safeword, so Hunk continued to jerk him through the wet, sticky fabric.

“Mmm, you made a mess,” Hunk told him.  “Coming in your pants for me.  You did so well.  I should suck it all off of you and go again.”

Shiro’s breath caught, a tremble running through him.  He bucked into the touch, then back away, nevermind that it rocked Hunk’s cock inside him.  When he opened his mouth, all that escaped was a croak.

Sucking on his jaw, Hunk chuckled.  “Sounds like you like it.”

_ “Mmph.” _

Finally, Hunk gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand away.  “Or we could clean you up and get you settled.”

Shiro blinked and offered him a smile, still utterly loose.  “Please.”

Setting him back down, Hunk pulled his pants off of him.  Shiro winced, probably because the come in his pants had already started to get uncomfortably tacky.   Giving him an apologetic kiss, Hunk got him out of his shirt next, then just took in his fill.

Shiro was soft like this, eyes only barely cracked open.  So much of him was made of sharp lines, but right here the smoothed out.  His bangs fanned out on the pillow, his dark lashes delicate and stark against his pale skin.

And he looked back at Hunk with that same desire and admiration in his eyes.

Kicking off his own pants and throwing away his shirt, Hunk crawled into bed with Shiro, giving him one last look over.  “Everything’s really okay?  Nothing hurts?”

“Everything’s great,” Shiro told him, a hint of a laugh to his voice.  “Perfect, even.  Because of you.  Thank you, Hunk.”

Leaning in, Hunk kissed him softly.  After a moment, he gave in and reached for the storage again, both to put away the lube and to pull out wet wipes.

“Can’t take it?” Shiro asked, watching him fondly.

Hunk shrugged.  “No offense.  But if we fall asleep like this it’ll be sticky and gross when we wake up, and it might even hurt if stuff glued down.  On areas I don’t like being glued.  Besides, you might slide off the bed with all that lube.”

Laughing again, Shrio spread his legs when Hunk came closer.  “Now, that one would be a shame.  Alright.”  His voice was just a hint husky, the curl of his lips hinting at impishness.

So Hunk should have been expecting it when he suddenly snapped out and rolled them over, so he was straddling Hunk instead.

“Should you be moving like that after what we just did?”

Shiro shrugged.  “I feel good, so it can’t be that bad.”  He kissed away Hunk’s objections.  “Thank you.  Really.  I didn’t realize how tense I was until you took it away.”

Managing a smile, Hunk shrugged.  “You usually don’t. I don’t mind being able to help.  I like it, even.”

“I’m glad.  And I do try to remember that.  It’s easy to think of it as an obligation, since- well, it’s not something I should need someone else to do for me.” Shiro sighed.

Hunk pulled him down.  “You do enough else.  This, I can do.  I appreciate that you trust me with it.  And it feels good.”

Smiling back, easier again, Shiro nodded.  “It does,” he agreed.  “It feels really, really good.”

With that, he looked down over Hunk, naked hunger in his eyes.  It was blindingly obvious he liked what he saw.

Which, yeah, of course he did.  They had been lovers for months now.

It was still a thrill, though, to have someone so attractive looking him over eagerly.  Hunk wondered if Shiro felt the same way.

But Shiro was still wearing the collar, though he might have forgotten at this point.  It was still Hunk’s job to curb him from dangerous thoughts.  And going for round two right now counted.  “Lay with me?” He asked.  “I want to hold you for a little bit.”

Immediately, Shiro nodded and climbed back off, plastering himself against Hunk’s side.  He nuzzled in, sweet as could be, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “Of course.”

All that power as the leader of Voltron, and he still practically tripped over himself when Hunk said the right words.

Adorable, honestly.

Hunk smiled into Shiro’s hair and held him close.

Yeah, Shiro was the head, but Hunk was a different head, one with the power to completely derail him.

“Hunk?  What’s so funny.  Hey, share, why are you giggling like that?”

 


End file.
